


I love you, I love you, I love you, Like never before

by TeenCaterpillar



Series: Harringrove Snippets [12]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: At least the vibe i get from it, Based on a song, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenCaterpillar/pseuds/TeenCaterpillar
Summary: Steve sat in the kitchen, yawning as he cupped his mug of coffee in both hands.  The linoleum was bubbling and uneven, and his chair teetered.  He tsked, shoving some sugar packets under the leg, making a note to talk to Billy about it.  He sat back down with a grunt, rubbing at his eyes.  It was early, too early, but Billy had to get to work and Steve wanted to spend the morning together, what little they had.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Snippets [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506065
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	I love you, I love you, I love you, Like never before

**Author's Note:**

> Songbird by Fleetwood Mac won't stop targeting me personally so I had to write this.

Steve sat in the kitchen, yawning as he cupped his mug of coffee in both hands. The linoleum was bubbling and uneven, and his chair teetered. He tsked, shoving some sugar packets under the leg, making a note to talk to Billy about it. He sat back down with a grunt, rubbing at his eyes. It was early, _too_ early, but Billy had to get to work and Steve wanted to spend the morning together, what little they had.

It’d been so long since Billy was sneaking in and out, gone in the morning or even the night before with a too short kiss. Long since Billy had graduated, freeing them to run to California and barely look back. Steve was in school, just starting, and Billy had found work at an auto shop. He was saving money to buy a beach house with enough space to start a surf shop, _and_ to start a surf shop in general.

Steve smiled, ducking his head slightly. Billy was so excited about it. His plans had plans, he was so _ready_. Steve felt his heart swell a little, because Billy was _happy_. He was getting better, getting calmer, and he was _living_.

The smell of burning toast brought Steve out of his thoughts.

“Shit!” He hissed, flicking the switch on the toaster. The burnt toast popped out, blackened and smoking. Steve choked on the smell, going to open the window. Birds chirped and sang, their apartment far enough from the beach that the gulls weren’t so much of a nuisance. The breeze was cool, a morning breeze, and Steve basked in the smell of fresh air.

“Bambi, what have I told you about trying to cook without me?” Steve snapped his head over, shooting Billy a bland look. He couldn’t hold it for long though, breaking into a smile and practically bouncing over, giving Billy a gentle kiss. He didn’t move back, keeping himself pressed close.

“You might have mentioned not to.” Billy chuckled and gave Steve a slow, tender kiss, chapped lips making Steve’s skin prickle with want. He pulled back, pouting at the toaster.

“It got stuck again,” he whined. Billy clucked and went over , taking the toast out and tossing it in the trash.

“I’ll take a look later, but for now, grab the Cheerios would ya?” Steve did so, grabbing bowls and spoons as well. As he sat them down he looked up and his breath stuttered. His heart expanded and contracted so intensely that he felt like it might stop.

Billy wasn’t doing anything. Not really. He was looking through yesterday’s mail, an apple in his mouth. He always made sure to have one piece of fruit in the morning. The sun shone behind him, caught the fly away hairs, making them glisten and create a halo around him. He chewed, throat moving as he swallowed, and Steve found himself tearing up. Billy looked at him, face open and vulnerable and Steve was _overwhelmed_. Billy’s brow furrowed and he went over, hand cupping Steve’s cheek.

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

“ _Nothing_ ,” Steve whispered. He smiled, tears escaping and rolling down his cheeks. “I just love you.”


End file.
